Darth Vader vs Thanos
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Death Star Docking bay: darth vader is seen looking into space planning something but then he hears a rumbling noise he looks in the opposite direction and sees a stormtrooper flying out of the window doing the Wilhelm scream and who should reveal to be the one who threw the stormtrooper but thanos thanos: i heard there is a dark lord here vader: you have found him thanos: hmm you seem like a worthy foe but you will fall at my hands vader: do not underestimate the power of the force Fight here we go! thanos charged at Vader but Vader dodged with a back flip then tried to stab thanos but he used the time stone and sent him back a bit darth vader then used his force trick to throw a part of the his ship at thanos he used his infinity gauntlet to throw it back at vader but he slice through it with his lightsaber thanos was taken back by this thanos: interesting thanos then used the reality stone to turn vader's lightsaber into something else but vader used the force to throw him into the rafters thanos: than lightsaber is mine! thanos then used his reality stone to try and make it his vader uses his force at the same time to keep it thanos: i...will...have....that...lightsaber!!!!! vader: a lightsaber is only for those who know the force thanos: then prove your worth vader: very well daarth vader then lifted thanos by his neck in a force choke thanos was at vader's mercy vader: feel my power mad titan vader then flew thanos around like a old shoe then smashed him down onto the floor of the death star thanos got up all bloody vader: give up? thanos then used the time stone as he he was behind vader thanos: no thanos then punches vader in the back of the head sending him flying thanos then charged at vader and tried to punch him but then vader chopped off thanos's hand meaning the infinity gauntlet was out thanos: ahhh! you monster! vader then used the force to lift up thanos vader: i find your lack of strength disturbing thanos then struggled to fight vader as he had him under his control vader then pulled out his lightsaber and stabbed him thanos: ahhh! vader then picked up thanos with the force vader: don't underestimate the power of the force vader then snapped thanos's neck then pulled it off the mad titan's neck as blood splurted out from his bloody and bruised body vader then picked up the infinity gauntlet then took out thanos's hand vader: the power to control all of the world this could do nicely DBX! Winner THE WINNIER IS..DARTH VADER! Category:Disney vs Marvel themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Cyborg themed DBX Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Star Wars vs Marvel themed battles Category:Strength themed battles